Starling City (season 2)
S'eason 2' (also known as Rise of the Villains and Wrath of the Villains ) is the second season of'' Starling City''. It premiered on September 21, 2015 and concluded on May 23, 2016. Synopsis After the death of Samanda Watson, Cecil Adams takes over Watson's gang. Sebastian Blood arrives in Starling City, with his foster-sister Isabel Rochev, to run as mayor while in secret, he plans to use his role to gain revenge against the Queen Family. Blood kidnaps Oliver only for Oliver to be rescued by Lance, Pike, Eddie, and Emiko with the help of Cecil and his mob. After, Dinah kills Blood. Fugate is sent to Slabside Maximum Prison where he discovers a secret facility run by Queen Consolidated called Level Two where chief psychiatrist Curtis Knox is experimenting on inmates including Carrie and Cecil who turns them into sane citizens. Lance investigates Indian Hill which is revealed to be controlled by the Ninth Circle. With the help of technical expert Walter Steele, Oliver, Pike, and Eddie, Lance shuts down Indian Hill. However, unbeknownst to everyone, a revived Watson escapes with a bus of monsters created by Parker who now roam around Starling. Cast Main Cast * Joshua Jackson as Quentin 'Larry' Lance * Richard Brooks as Frank Pike * Ty Sympkins as Oliver Queen * Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake * Gary Oldman as Eddie Feyers * Seth Gabel as Cecil Adams/The Count * Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter/Cupid * Corey Michael Smith as Temple Fugate/Clock King * John Doman as Remy Cartier * Miya Cech as Emiko Adachi * Michael Chiklis as James Cameron Recurring Cast Edit (Must have 3 or more episode appearances) * Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean * Aleks Paunovic as Officer Felton * Chelsea Spack as Cassie Kringle * Clare Foley as Veronica Dale * Carol Kane as Gertrud Adams * Darren Shahlav as Constantine Drakon * Josh Segarra as Adrian Chase * Sydelle Noel as Samanda Watson * Jason E. Kelley as Dr. Jarrett Parker * James Frain as Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood * Esai Morales as Slade Wilson/Death Stroke * Casper Crump as Vandal Savage/Professor Curtis Knox * Ron Rifkin as Clinton Hogue * Nathan Darrow as Lewis Snart/Commander Cold Episodes 1."Damned If You Do..."-'Oliver and Eddie discover a hideout behind the fireplace with secret stairs. Upon descending the stairs, they discover a locked door with a password pad. Eddie tries to tell him that there must be another way to open it since there would be "millions of possiblilities".One month later, Lance has been reassigned from the SCPD to traffic duty; Pike is retired, working in a bar; Cecil is now the boss of organized crime of Starling City; and Carrie is an inmate of Sladside Maximum Prison. During a shift, Lance arrests a man calling himself "Zaardon the Soul Reaper" (David Fierro) when he wreaks havoc. Commissioner Nudocerdo (Peter Scolari) fires Lance for punishing an officer for showing up late to work. In Slabside, Lonnie approaches Carrie, telling her that Peter Yorke likes her. Zaardon is transferred to Slabside and a blue gas spills from his mouth, which makes everyone in the room unconscious. A woman and her guards appear in Arkham, kills the guards and subdues Yorke, Carrie, Lonnie, Aaron Helzinger (Stink Fisher), Robert Greenwood (Dustin Ybarra) and Arnold Dobkins (Will Brill). The woman, Isabel Rochev, brings them to her foster-brother Sebastian Blood. Blood plans on using them as a group to wreak havoc in Starling in a yet-unknown plan. Yorke refuses the offer and tries to leave with Carrie after insulting everyone in the room, but Isabel kills him. Carrie then calls Lance, trying to tell him Dinah was the one who attacked her. Lance dismisses her and drops the phone. She then leaves a threatening message on Dinah's phone, telling her she wishes she was dead. Lance meets with Zytle, asking him for help in returning to the SCPD and firing Nudocerdo. Cecil agrees in exchange for Lance collecting a debt from Odgen Barker (Otto Sanchez), who had a $70,000 debt with Cartier but thinks he forfeited it since Cartier is in hiding. Lance refuses and leaves. Upon reconsidering, Lance visits Barker. Barker refuses and threatens Lance with a gun, which prompts Lance to attack his bodyguards. Lance takes the money and leaves but is pursued by the bodyguards. He escapes to the parking lot where he is confronted by Barker. Lance shoots Barker and gives the money to Cecil. That night, Cecil and Constantine Drakon sneak into Nudocerdo's home and blackmail him. Nudocerdo resigns and names Sara Evans as the new Commissioner. Lance then tells Dinah what he did for Adams earlier. Oliver decides to create a homemade fertilizer bomb to open the door, to Eddie's shock. The two blow up the door to reveal a study room and a computer. Oliver finds a note where his father tells him that he suspected there was corruption in Queen Consolidated and how he became paranoid. He also tells him to not to search further as the truth found in the computer will change his life. 2. '"Absolute Anarchy"-'Having kidnapped Justin Claybourne (Garwin Sanford) and locking him with a metal box, Blood makes him call his mistress Amanda Westfield to tell her he ran away. Meanwhile, on the rooftops of the editorial ''Starling News building, Lonnie (Alexander Calvert) and many other group members kill a number of people and drop them from the rooftop so their corpses can form the word of their group: "Maniax!". In the SCPD, Commissioner Evans gives orders to arrest the Maniax with Lance leading the investigation. In Queen Manor, Oliver decides to turn on the computer so he can know his father's secret. When the computer seems to work, Eddie smashes the computer, claiming he wouldn't want him to know about his father being a killer. Angered, Oliver fires him. Tensions begin to arise between Lonnie and Robert Greenwood (Dustin Ybarra) about the leadership of The Maniax. Lance tries to get Pike back into the SCPD but his fiancée Scottie (Maria Thayer) is against his wishes as she fears for his life. The Maniax hijack a bus filled with cheerleaders, planning to burn it down. The police arrives and when Lonnie escapes, Dobkins (Will Brill) turns on the fire but Lance manages to drive the bus away from the fire. He then arrests Dobkins and upon questioning him about who hired them, Isabel kills Dobkins with a rifle in distance. Oliver finds Eddie in a station, telling him he regrets what happened and re-hires him when he intends on training him, but making him fix the computer. Eddie then asks Walter to fix the computer. In the SCPD, Lance receives a call from Carrie, who turns out to be in the building. Lance follows her to an alley but is attacked by Helzinger (Stink Fisher) and is then taunted by Carrie about something happening in the SCPD. In the SCPD, the Maniax arrive dressed as cops and spread a massacre, killing nearly everyone in the building. Dinah survives by hiding in her lab while Fugate saves Kringle from a gunshot. Lonnie then begins taunting Evans while tied up, killing Greenwood for saying his lines.Lance returns to the SCPD and discovers the massacre. He then finds Evans bleeding and stays with her when she dies. Oliver visits Lance in the SCPD, wanting to make sure he's okay. Pike decides to return to the SCPD despite his fiancée's warning. Pike and Lance watch a videotape showing Lonnie moments before fleeing the building, stating "they have not seen anything yet". 3. '"Showtime"-'''With the SCPD recovering from the massacre and death of Commissioner Sarah Evans, Lance and Pike start questioning people on the street for more info on Lonnie. They decide to go to Lonnie's father, Paul Cicero (Mark Margolis), to see if he knows where his son is. Lonnie and Isabel have already captured Paul in his own apartment, and when Lonnie asks for his future, Paul states that he'll be a curse upon Gotham and that his legacy will be death and madness. Lonnie kills his dad, and when Lance and Pike get there, Lonnie's sleeping gas knocks out Pike and Lance is kicked in the face by Isabel, allowing her and Lonnie to escape. Elsewhere, Blood reveals the next stage of his plan as Carrie had a romantic encounter with Isabel. Blood states his family built Starling City and that he will get revenge on those who stole the credit for doing so. Oliver and Eddie attend the Starling Children's Hospital Gala and run into Dinah. Having no idea Dinah is in a relationship with Quentin, Eddie flirts with her. Oliver later encounters Emiko, who claims she is "working." As part of Blood's plan, Lonnie and Carrie disguise themselves and take over the show. Dinah recognizes Lonnie and Carrie and tries to call Quentin, but is kidnapped by one of Blood's men. When Deputy Mayor Emily Pollard is called to the stage, Lonnie throws a knife to her chest and reveals himself and Carrie, holding everyone hostage. Blood comes and tries playing hero, demanding that Lonnie and Carrie stop, until Carrie pretends to knock him out with a mallet. As Oliver and Emiko are about to leave, Oliver tells Emiko that he has to go back to save Eddie. While Machin is terrifying the hostages, Carrie ties Dinah to a spinning wheel, taunting her about how she and Quentin will get back together in a year, and will tell their grandchildren that a "man eating harpie" almost tore them apart. Dinah kicks Carrie in the crotch, and in retaliation, Carrie tries to stab Dinah, but Lonnie stops her. Lonnie threatens to kill Eddie unless Oliver gets on the stage. Unwilling to let a member of his family die, Oliver gets on the stage, and Lonnie holds a knife to his neck until Lance and Eddie start shooting the henchmen. Lonnie tries to kill Oliver but Blood 'regains' consciousness and stabs Lonnie in the neck, killing him and making Blood look like a hero in front of the camera. Carrie escapes through a trap door on the stage. Pike confronts Cecil about the rumors circulating that Lance did a favor for him, but the Count denies it. Pike tells the self-proclaimed "King of Starling City" that he still sees the Count as a stooge he and Quentin first met, and threatens to beat him to death if he goes near Lance, and he still wants revenge for Watson's death. Eddie tries to flirt with Dinah again only for him to realize that she is with Jim, much to Quentin's disappointment. Eddie then gets annoyed at Oliver, thinking he knew, which Oliver denies. Back at their hideout, Carrie kisses Blood on the cheek, where Isabel watches in jealousy. Although Lonnie is dead, people are still amazed at his sadistic and clever nature, and it gets to the point where people start committing homicidal acts of their own, proving Cicero's prediction true. The last shot shows Lonnie's smiling corpse with the echoing of his laugh in the background. 4. '"Anti Crime Unit"-'''James Cameron, the new SCPD captain, arrives with the goal of cleaning up the police department and the city's corruption. With the help of Lance, whom he makes his new second-in-command, Cameron recruits several aspiring police trainees from the Police Academy in order to form an alpha team strike force to help set his goal into motion. Mayor Kullens becomes desperate with his political backer Justin Claybourne and deputy mayor Emily Pollard dead when facing an election against Councillor Janice Caulfield (Saundra Santiago) and teamster boss Randall Hobbs (Michael Mulheren), who are the candidates. Sebastian Blood kidnaps Cecil's mother and blackmails Cecil into murdering all of the candidates so Blood can run for mayor unopposed. After Cecil kills Janice Caulfield, Randall Hobbs escapes death at the hands of Constantine Drakon with the help of the Anti Crime Unit. When Emiko begins looking for Oliver at his prep school, she is warned by Eddie to stay away from Oliver after what she killed Hackett. Shortly afterwards, Oliver meets with Blood to thank him for saving his life. During the meeting, Bruce has an encounter with Blood's niece, Ruth Anderson (Natalie Alyn Lind), and is informed by Blood that Ruth will be attending his school. After agreeing to go on a date with Temple Fugate, Kristen Kringle and Fugate bond in a romantic encounter. Lance attempts to confront Cecil about the killings but Cecil reminds him of the killing he has done while working for him and drives him away. As Cecil begins to have Butch Gilzean search for the location of his mother, Captain James Cameron informs the Anti Crime Unit that Cecil will be their next target. 5."Scarification"-'Cecil and Butch bring a chest to Blood in his penthouse, revealing a kidnapped Martin Somers, where Isabel removes one of his eyes. Meanwhile, the Anti Crime Unit, led by Captain Cameron and Sergeant Lance, busts one of Cecil's money laundering houses, where they're nearly killed by a man with a rocket-propelled grenade. Blood arrives at the SCPD, where he offers help in cleaning the SCPD's corruption in exchange for support in his candidacy. Lance gently refuses, claiming the police and politics don't match. Isabel visits Cecil to discuss their next move, which requires hiring arsonists. Butch contacts Emiko, who puts him in contact with a group of arsonists, the Pike Brothers: Joe (Leo Fitzpatrick), Cale and Evan (Noah Robbins), who are still loyal to Samanda Watson. They visit them, hiring them to work for Blood and Cecil. Emiko also discovers they abuse of their sister, Bridgit (Michelle Veintimilla), a friend from her childhood. Evan goes to a market to buy equipment but the place is raided by the SCPD. He tries to escape, climbing a chainlink fence but Lance stops him. When he tries to reach for his gun, he is gunned down by Lance, and is also blown up for hiding an explosive in his pants. Fugate invites Lance and Dinah for a double date with him and Kringle, although Lance is hesitant. After Evan's death, the Pike brothers force Bridgit to replace Evan's position, threatening to send her to a brothel. They make Bridgit infiltrate a Quen Consolidated building where, using Somer's eye, opens a vault containing an ancient knife. Cecil later contacts the owner of an antique shop, Edwige (Mary Joy), to tell him the truth about the knife. She reveals that in the 19th century, five families ruled the high council of Starling City: Merlyn, Dover, Queen, Dearden, and the Bloods. During a party, Harrison Blood allegedly abused Celestine Queen. Part of his arm was then cut for punishment by Celestine's brother, Henry with the same knife. The Bloods were then exiled to a religious sect, their properties belonged to the Queens, erasing them from history and forced to be in hiding until after Robert and Moira Queen are murdered. Cecil then formulates a facade with Butch to fake allegiance with Blood for thinking Cecil is conspiring with him, and to make it work, Cecil cuts off Butch's hand. Lance and Pike ambush Bridget on a would-be robbery, where their brothers abandon her. While she tries to back off, Officer Dunbar (Tim Howe) tries to restrain her, but she accidentally burns him down. She escapes with Emiko but Officer Dunbar later dies from the fire. Blood again visits the SCPD, where Lance decides to support on his candidacy. In his penthouse, Blood is visited by Father Clinton Hogue (Ron Rifkin), who hands him the knife, claiming his warriors are on the way, and Oliver Queen will die. 6.'"By Fire"-'As part of their plan to get his mother back, Butch tells SebastianBlood that Cecil cut off his hand for thinking he betrayed him and offers to work for Blood. Blood initially declines, stating that his associates "have both hands". Isabel agrees to let him join them but Carrie is skeptical, citing when Cecil kidnapped her. Finally, Blood lets Cecil be part of his operation. Blood also threatens to kill a congressman if he doesn't support him in the elections, which ends when the congressman agrees to his terms and his life is spared. Meanwhile, the Anti-Crime Unit, led by Lance, catch a thug and accuse him of being the arsonist who killed Officer Dunbar. Bridgit is having a rough time after having killed the police officer. She lives with Emiko, but continues to feel guilty. Emiko proposes to get money so she can leave Starling City and both of them steal money from a human trafficking slave-ring. During their escape, they're caught on camera, and Lance recognizes Emiko. On their way to the bus station, Bridgit is kidnapped by the Pike brothers. Emiko plans on rescuing her but is found by Lance. Emiko gives the information to Lance, but Lance states he will take care of the situation. Bridgit is brought back to the Pike home where her brothers taunt her fear of fire by threatening her with firecrackers. Tired of their abuse, Bridgit kills them with a flamethrower. While looking for the whereabouts of Cecil's mother, Butch is discovered by Blood and learns that he knows of his and the Count's ruse. Blood deduces out that Cecil has a mental hold on Butch and tells Isabel to try and beat it out of him. Selina reunites with Bridgit but realizes she's changed in her attitude and plans on taking down abusive people. Bridgit returns to the slave-ring where she burns the captors and frees the women.With a tip from Emiko, Lance, Cameron and the SCPD arrive at the slave-ring. Lance tries to calm Bridget, but she fights back. However, she accidentally catches fire while trying to defend herself. In an attempt to co-opt Oliver, Blood proposes to help clean up the corruption in Queen Consolidated. Butch escapes from Blood and tells Cecil his mother's whereabouts. Emiko appears at Dinah and Lance's apartment and is heartbroken when Lance tells her Bridgit won't survive her injuries. Fugate reveals to Kringle during a visit that he accidentally killed her ex-boyfriend, Parks. When she tries to leave and tell someone, he holds her and tries to keep her from screaming, but he unknowingly strangles her and she dies in his arms, leaving him shouting and crying in grief. In an underground facility of a division of Queen Consolidated, Bridgit, still alive, is brought to Level Two labs where scientists experiment on human beings. 7. '"My Little Monster"-'''Butch leads Cecil to the location of his mother, where Sebastian Blood and Isabel Rochev are waiting. Now cured of his programming, Butch betrays Cecil and Sebastian Blood murders his mother (who though aware of her son's activities still claims him to be a good boy), though Cecil manages to escape, vowing to kill Blood in revenge. Blood, now elected mayor, convinces the SCPD and the public that Cecil assaulted him and Blood has Adrian Chase obtain a warrant for Cecil's arrest. Lance begins to suspect that Blood is framing Cecil and tracks down Butch. In an interrogation, Butch reveals that Blood has been blackmailing Cecil and that he murdered Cecil's mother. Later that night, Blood attends his victory celebration at which the SCPD are secretly stationed, ready to capture Blood if he arrives. Cecil and his henchmen show up, but Blood is quickly ambushed by Lance. Blood attempts to convince Lance to shoot Cecil, but Cecil narrowly escapes. Lance informs Blood that he is determined to expose his corruption. Elsewhere, Isabel murders a member of the SCPD strike force. Following the death of Kristen Kringle, Fugate's mental state worsens as his split personality attempts to convince him that he enjoys getting away with murder. Both of Fugate's personalities then merge. Category:Arrowverse